


Bönittjok

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: “You think maybe we should wait until Han gets home?” Lando says as he leans against the doorframe, watching Luke pull the pieces from the box and start to arrange them on the mostly-empty floor.Luke looks up at him, fire in his eyes. “We’re both adults. I grew up on a farm. I think we can handle this without Mr. Handyman.”





	Bönittjok

**Author's Note:**

> my friend @halfsyproblems prompted me to write some han/luke/lando 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @captaindog you can always prompt me there

“You think maybe we should wait until Han gets home?” Lando says as he leans against the doorframe, watching Luke pull the pieces from the box and start to arrange them on the mostly-empty floor. 

 

Luke looks up at him, fire in his eyes. “We’re both adults. I grew up on a farm. I think we can handle this without Mr. Handyman.”

 

Lando raises an eyebrow and mentally counts the number of wooden slats, all of various sizes, that emerge from the box. He can see that Luke wants to prove a point, but he hasn’t yet decided if that point is worth it. Han really is good at putting this kind of stuff together. Not that Luke is bad at it, but Han, the guy who fixes things for a living, makes it go so much quicker. 

 

“You don’t think I can.”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“You didn’t have to.” 

 

Oh, god. There’s that fierce determination in Luke’s voice. Normally, Lando finds it endearing. But today it might just give him a headache. 

 

“Are you just gonna stand there and watch?”

 

Lando snorts. “What else am I supposed to do.” 

 

Luke glares at him. “You could...you know, help.”

 

“I thought you wanted to do it all yourself.”

 

“No, I just want to do it without Han.”

 

“He’s gonna love that.” 

 

“He is. When we have a beautiful cabinet perfectly assembled and he didn’t have to lift a finger.” 

 

Lando sighs. The kid...well, he doesn’t really have a point. Maybe two thirds of a point. But he pushes off the doorframe and kneels between the piles of parts. 

 

“So what are we doing now?”

 

“Laying out all the pieces and checking them off with the list.” Luke holds out the pamphlet of instructions, open to the list of parts included. It’s...a long list. And the pamphlet is more of a book. 

_ Thirty minutes _

 

“No, no, it goes here!” 

 

“Obviously it doesn’t, this is the panel with the curved side.”

 

“Exactly. See? In the diagram.”

 

“You’re holding it upside down.”

 

“I am not!”

 

Lando snatches the pamphlet out of Luke’s hands. He studies the diagram for a moment. “...okay, this is the right piece. But it’s not going to fit. It’s like a half an inch too wide.” 

 

“Hand it over. I’ll get it to fit.”

 

Luke does not get it to fit. 

 

_ One and a half hours _

 

“Come on, what next?”

 

“Hang on, I’m...I’m trying to…”

 

“It can’t be that complicated.”

 

“I just need to look at it the right way. I’m missing something.” 

 

They’re both silent for a few long moments. Luke speaks up. “Maybe fresh eyes. We could eat some lunch and come back to it?”

 

“Excellent idea.” 

 

_ Three hours _

 

“We can’t have lunch again, can we?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

Luke groans and knocks his head against one of the sides of the cabinet. It shakes ominously. He pulls back immediately and holds it stead, his eyes wide. He steps away, treading carefully so as not to jostle it again. 

 

“Can you have a look? I’m stumped.”

 

Lando sighs and steps across to see. Something rolls under his foot, and he only has time to realize that it’s one of the metal rods whose function they still don’t know, before he goes flying forward. He hear Luke gasp and then yelp as he lands. 

 

He’s not hurt, not really. Maybe a bruise or two. But he grabbed for the side of the partially completed cabinet as he fell. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see it wobbling above him. 

 

The entire thing comes down. 

 

_ Four and a half hours _

 

“Why couldn’t you have picked the Hemnes?”

 

“You know very well it wouldn’t go with our couch or wall color.” 

 

Luke groans, because he does know. He’d been the one to bring it up and insist on the Bönittjok. This is his bed, and he has to lie in it.

 

Actually, they’re both lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Wood panels, metal pieces, and tools are strewn around them. Lando’s lost his shirt, and Luke’s is torn from the sharp edge of one of the shelves. 

 

“What do we do?”

 

“Giving up, Luke?”

 

“...Kinda, yeah.” 

 

“Han gets home in an hour. This isn’t how I want him to find us.”

 

“There’s no way we’re getting it even half done in an hour.”

 

“I know.”

 

Lando drops his head to the side to look at Luke. “I’ve got a plan. Timing’s gonna be tight, but I think we can pull it off.” 

 

Luke just nods. He’s too exhausted to question it. 

 

_ Five and a half hours _

 

“I’m ho-ome!” Han calls as he lets himself in and leans against the closed door to pull of his boots. When he doesn’t get a response right away, he heads down the hall to the bedroom. Maybe Luke and Lando are napping or something. 

 

The two of them step out of the room just as Han approaches the door. He jumps a little. 

 

“Uh, hi.”

 

“Hi,” Luke says, putting on a big smile for Han. They’re both kind of flushed and look freshly showered. Han can guess what they’ve been getting up to in their free time. With a smirk that tells them he knows what’s been going on, he leans forward to kiss each of them hello. 

 

“Hope you saved some for me,” he mutters. 

 

“Of course, babe,” Lando says. 

 

“Oh, but our package came! The one from Ikea,” Luke chimes in.

 

“The cabinet thing for the living room?” 

 

Together, they step into the living room, where a box waits alone on the floor. The tape has been cut, and the box has clearly been opened, but everything seems contained. 

 

“We took a look at the instructions,” Luke explains, “but they were a bit involved and then we got...distracted.” 

 

“Uh huh.” Han raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Anyway, you can handle this, right, Han?” Lando’s voice is dripping with suggestion.

 

“You know, you can just tell me to take off my shirt and flex whenever you want. No need to find all these situations for me to show off with. Besides, I’m sure you two could put this thing together without a problem.”

 

Luke and Lando exchange a look behind Han’s back. 

 

“Uhh…”

 

“Two birds with one stone,” Lando says, not a moment too soon. “And we’ll be ready with lemonade and lunch for our handsome strongman.” 

 

Han laughs, and his boyfriends let out silent sighs of relief. 


End file.
